


Sheriff Stilinski and the K9 Unit

by dearjayycee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski, Wolf!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Stiles has finally been able to fulfill his dream of becoming Sheriff and it's a miracle. But he needs some intimidating backup to make sure people respect his authority. To fix that, he decides to beg until Derek finally agrees to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheriff Stilinski and the K9 Unit

**Author's Note:**

> I quickly looked back over this and edited it. 
> 
> Just a short story inspired by a [friend of mine. ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic)  
> And Beta'd by the amazing [Lock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LockTheDragon/pseuds/LockTheDragon)

            “Please Derek, pretty please with a cherry on top?” Stiles was on his knees in front of Derek on their couch, begging with all his might, bottom lip forced out as far as it could go as it quivered. Stiles was playing dirty, they both knew it, and there was nothing Derek could deny Stiles of.  He loved him too much. And even though this would be humiliating he would do it.

 

            “Fine,” Derek huffed as he realized all the boundaries they had set when they first started going out years ago were about to be broken. But he thought this would be a great present for Stiles becoming the sheriff. He had worked so hard for it that Derek would grant him this.

 

-.X.-

 

            “Okay, so we have to be at the school at six thirty, so you should probably get changed now.” Stiles was fumbling with his tie, hands too shaky from nerves to tie it correctly.

 

            Derek finally took pity on him and turned him around and fixed it. Stiles looked great in uniform, and normally he was a lot more confident while wearing it, but now that he took over his father’s position they both knew he had big shoes to fill. Though Derek knew he could do it. At the moment Stiles was still unsure.

 

            Stiles leaned in to kiss Derek softly on the lips, mumbling a thank you before resting his head against Derek’s neck. He held him close, rubbing little circles into his back trying his best to reassure him. Nothing hurt more than seeing Stiles doubt himself like this. “You’ll do great,” Derek wanted the worried smell to go away.

 

            “No, we will,” Stiles sighed as he pulled back letting Derek get undressed so he could shift.

 

            It wasn’t the most comfortable thing to do and the change in height really messed with his perspective but it was what it was. Once his bones finished shifting into place Derek rubbed his muzzle up against Stiles hip, prompting him to move down the stairs so they could have breakfast.

 

            Once the eggs and bacon were done, Stiles sat in his normal spot and Derek rested his head against Stiles’ thigh, just content to breath in his partners smell and wait as Stiles passed him little bits of food, which he gobbled up.

 

            After they ate they got into the Camaro and though they would normally take the Jeep if Stiles was driving, it was currently in the garage where Derek had been trying to fix it for months.  It was way past time for Stiles to let go of the car, at this point it was far too expensive to keep it alive  but it was just part of their routine. When the Jeep breaks down they spend nights together eating greasy fast food in the garage while trying to get the old gal to start back up.

 

            Derek hopped into the passenger side, huffing when Stiles rolled down the window for him as they started to drive. He wasn’t a dog. But in the end Derek ended up with his fur ruffling through the breeze with his tongue lolling out. With all the smells rushing by him, it was a bit overwhelming.

 

            He was a little sad when they parked, but he would never admit that. Derek jumped out when the door was opened for him and sat still while glaring at the collar and leash that Stiles had gotten for the occasion. They could pull this off.

 

            “I know you don’t want to wear it, buddy,” Stiles said as he scratched behind Derek’s ear. Derek just looked up at his partner, trying to convey that he could do this.  “Thanks, Der.”

 

            Derek made sure to stay at Stiles side as they walked, tried to make it look like Stiles was in complete control over the massive “dog” he had. It was a Beacon Hills tradition for the new sheriff to go and patrol the school to help instill lasting fear into the students in a hope to scare them into obedience.

 

            Luckily Stiles had a secret weapon; a giant, wonderful, werewolf boyfriend who was willing to be is K9 help for the day.

 

            They strut down the halls, all the kids moving towards the sides trying to get as far away as possible from the two. They both ignored the masses, heads held high, and Derek soaked up the scent of fear.

 

            They had a quick meeting with the principle, who was in a state of shock and awe when they first walked in. After a while he had asked to pet Derek and Stiles quickly denied him saying he was sorry but Derek was currently on duty and at the moment was not a pet. Derek silently thanked Stiles by giving him a little lick on the palm as they exited.  He had been uncomfortable about people touching him since the fire. So now that he was in his alpha form that was intensified.

 

            They patrolled the halls, Derek sniffing out any illegal substances. Mostly small amounts of weed. That was one thing Derek never understood, but then again he couldn’t get high even if he wanted to so it didn’t really matter. Though he couldn’t help but think it smelled slightly like a skunk.

 

            All the kids stayed clear of the pair. They would randomly open classroom doors and walk a quick circle around the room.

 

            They seemed to leave a lasting impression which had been the whole point. So Derek counted that as a win and hoped no one would TP their house in retaliation.

 

            When they finally got back into the Camaro Stiles suddenly dropped his act; his strong commanding demeanor dropped, only the childlike happiness was left behind.

 

            Stiles reached over, gripping onto Derek and rubbed his neck. “Thank you so much, I love you, you’re amazing.  You’re such a good boy.”

 

            Derek growled but he didn’t mean it. He would take all the dog jokes for this feeling.  

           


End file.
